


Under the Starry Sky

by Sapphoria



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Awkward Crush, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Crisis Core Era (Compilation of FFVII), Developing Relationship, First Dates (unofficially), First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Picnics, Slice of Clack Event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphoria/pseuds/Sapphoria
Summary: Zack Fair's had a lot of birthdays in his life, with many different people.But this one might just be his favorite.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 16
Kudos: 76
Collections: Slice of Clack: July 2020





	Under the Starry Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> This is my Week 2 Submission for Slice of Clack!  
> For the Celebration prompt I did "Birthdays"  
> Unbeta'd so please forgive any mistakes!!
> 
> Just some awkward flirting and them always having dumb crushes on each other because they definitely would. Anyway, Enjoy!

Zack’s birthdays, for a long as he remembered, had always been lively affairs. Ever since he was young, his parents had thrown a huge gettogether for him with all the neighbors invited. They’d all bring over different homemade dishes and little trinkets for him when he was still small. Then they’d all dance the night away by firelight in the thick jungle heat. Those were wonderful times in his early life. 

Since joining SOLDIER, celebrations had been a lot less over the top then back in Gongaga but not any less boisterous. Kunsel had made it a point to take him below plate bar hopping his first year in the program. It had been simple and fun, light atmosphere with other third class recruits enjoying the night with a few beers and drunkenly sung happy birthdays that carried through the little shabby pub they’d ended up in. He’d gotten lots of well wishes and pats on the back and, of course, plenty of rounds bought by the other guys in his squad. It had been a pretty good time. 

The second year in the program, Zack had been taken under the esteemed First Class Angeal Hewley’s wing. The support and extra training had helped him make wide strides that clearly separated him and the other second class Soldiers. After getting to know each other for a while and feeling more comfortable around each other, his mentor had insisted on making him a quality home cooked meal for his birthday that year. A simple jambalaya over rice that the older man had thrown together in his issued apartment’s tiny kitchen, but it definitely reminded Zack of home. They ate with gusto and easy chatter between two good friends. It was nice and made the second class soldier quietly ache for home. 

Zack had almost entirely forgotten about his birthday since Modeoheim and all that had ensued and consumed his life the past year or so. Things had been busy, being promoted to first class, the death of his mentor… It all weighed heavily on his mind. There was too much to focus on and put all his energy into then think about a small thing like that. 

That was until there was a quiet knock on his small office door. 

“Come on in!” He called, not bothering to look up as he finished up another mission report and setting it aside. 

When he looked up, his expression relaxed a bit and a small smile fell on his lips. 

In the doorway, Cadet Cloud Strife stood stark stiff but smiling a bit awkwardly as Zack grinned at him from his desk. 

“Oh, hey, Spike. At ease and all that.” The dark haired first waved his hand nonchalantly as he waved the slightly younger man into the room. 

“What’s up? Need something?”

Zack and Cloud Strife had bonded easily, both being ‘country boys’ and watching each other’s back in a few missions. Since then, they’d hung out from time to time. Finding time here and there to sit together in the cafeteria or spar in a VR room (a luxury Zack knew a grunt didn’t normally have). There was something about the quiet determination of the blonde young man that captivated him. Or maybe it was just his bashful demeanor that had him smitten. 

Cloud’s shoulders sank back to a comfortable stance and he held his customary Shinra issued helmet to his chest as he stepped inside. He walked comfortably into the office, like he’d been multiple times already. Which he had, mostly. Whoops, definitely not protocol. 

The cadet cleared his throat and shrugged easily. His lip quirked up at his superior officer and friend. 

“No, nothing like that… I wanted to ask you something actually.” He said and shifted from foot to foot as he looked at his scuffed boots. He peeked up from under his longish blonde fringe. 

“Your birthday is coming up, right?” 

Zack blinked at him. 

Oh shit. He’d completely forgotten. 

He scratched at his cheek awkwardly and gave a small laugh. 

“Damn… It is that time of year, huh? I guess it is!” he conceded with a light shrug. His eyebrows shot up suddenly. 

“Wait, wait! How’d you know that?” He leaned forward on his desk and grinned teasingly. 

Cloud flushed lightly and glanced to the side. 

“I mean… We’ve been hanging out for a while. So I was bound to figure out when your birthday was eventually, right?” He mumbled offhandedly but gave him a small guilty look as he gnawed on his lip.

Zack snorted and leaned back on his rolling chair. He wiggled his eyebrows mischievously. 

“You say that… or did you just read my SOLDIER stats?” He winked and choked on laughter when he watched his blonde friend squirm. 

“Hah! Caught ya. Don’t worry, I’m not mad.” He beamed but genuinely cocked his head to the side as he looked his friend up and down. 

“But… why are you asking?” He blinked. 

Cloud stiffened and cleared his throat once again. He scratched at the back of his head as he ducked his gaze back to his undoubtedly fascinating shoes. 

“Uh, I don’t know… I wanted to see if you wanted to do something. For your birthday.” He winced, cringing inwardly at the awkward way he spoke. 

“Only if you aren’t busy or something.” 

Zack stared at him, entirely stupefied for a few seconds before his face split into a warm smile. A Zack Fair classic. 

“Oh, man! You want to do something with me for my birthday? Of course I want to do something!” 

“Oh… well, uh, good! I don’t really… I don’t have a lot of money to do anything too big,” Cloud sighed quietly and he peeked up. He couldn’t help but relax slightly at Zack’s warm smile. 

“Hey! Partying isn’t about money. It’s about spirit! And I got enough for both of us!” He gave a cheery thumbs up and rested his cheek to his hand as he leaned on his desk. 

“So, I'd love too, Spike. Thanks for asking. It honestly slipped my mind.” 

Cloud didn’t seem entirely convinced but gave a firm nod. He went to put his helmet back on but before he did, he looked right at Zack with a small quirk of the lip. 

“Alright, it’s settled. Meet me in the tower lobby at 900 hours, that good with you?” 

Zack clapped his hands together and picked back up his pen, pulling more paperwork back in front of him. He grinned widely. 

“Sounds good to me, Cadet Strife! See ya then.” He winked. 

Cloud snorted quietly and pulled his helmet back over his head and saluted before nearly stumbling over himself as he scrambled out of the room. 

He had preparations to make and fast. 

When Zack descended the tower in his plain street clothes, he glanced around the elevator boredly. He dressed pretty casually, black form fitted T-shirt and worn blue jeans. He attempted at slicking back his long black hair but let it be when it kept sticking out.

When the elevator pinged and he exited into the main lobby, he shoved his hands into his pockets and milled forward. He glanced around, seeing business executives and office workers scurrying about, even at the late hour. His eyes drifted toward the front door and he perked up when he saw a familiar head of unruly blonde hair. He held his hand up in a wave. 

“Hey! Sorry I’m a little late!” Zack called without care as he picked up his pace and jogged over. He took in the sight of his companion in plain clothes curiously. He had to admit, the country boy cleaned up pretty well when he felt like it. A light blue flannel shirt with a white T-shirt underneath and dark black jeans. His wild blonde spikes looked barely tamed but laid gracefully on his face. 

Cloud looked up with surprise and relief painted his features as Zack approached and came to a slow beside him. He clutched the strap of a dark brown satchel that hung over his shoulder at his side. It looked pretty full.

“Oh, hey. You made it.” He smiled lightly. 

Zack cocked a brow at him and bumped his shoulder playfully. 

“Hah, you think I’d miss this? No way.” He beamed and Cloud could swear he felt warmth radiate him that look. 

The blonde shook it off and the tiny lip quirk stayed on his lip. 

“Well.. We should get going.” He mused as he started toward the large glass doors out of the building. 

Zack blinked curiously as he followed after the younger man with interest. He peeked over his shoulder. 

“Oh! Where are we going? Do I get a hint?” He prodded jokingly. 

Cloud shook his head but gave him a smug smirk out of the corner of his eye. 

“Nope. You’re just going to have to trust me.” 

The first class soldier groaned over dramatically as he followed alone as he was told. 

* * *

  
  


Where they ended up… Zack hadn’t expected that. 

Cloud had led him into a well maintained park not even a mile from the Shinra building. It was late enough that there weren’t many pedestrians walking about so they had their pick of where to go. The blonde had waved Zack further into the quiet park and stopped under a large open patch of sky between planted trees. He flipped open his bag and pulled out a rumpled up sheet, spreading it out on the grass before he knelt on it. He looked up at Zack, who watched curiously from the side and patted the spot beside him. 

Zack plopped down and looked up toward the unending sky. Even from the middle of a city, the stars were pretty visible from the spot they’d picked. He hummed in approval before turning to look at Cloud once again. 

The blonde pulled a few bottles of different beers and sodas from the bag and a few different snack foods before he set the cheap satchel aside. He smiled sheepishly as he spread his hands out above the bounty on the blanket. 

“Tada.” He said a bit unenthusiastically but his expression softened a bit. He glanced away, hesitation crossing his eyes. 

“I know it isn’t a lot…” He mumbled. 

Zack’s eyes were wide as he looked at the assorted snacks, drinks, and  _ Cloud  _ bathed by moonlight and simply himself. It made Zack grin and he shook his head. 

“No, man. It’s perfect. Really.” He nodded reassuringly as he plucked up a beer and flicked up the top. 

Cloud scooped up a soda and held it in his lap, leaning back on his hands and glancing at the sky. 

“Mm...Hope you aren’t just humoring me,” He raised an eyebrow at him before he smiled lightly. 

“Just thought it’d be something decent I could do for you. I used to stargaze with my mom on my birthday, since it was usually warmer out by then.” He hummed, his light blue eyes reflecting the light of the stars. 

Zack leaned back as well, looking up and taking a long sip of his beer. He clicked his tongue and nodded. 

“It  _ is  _ nice. I never really thought to just….  _ Look up _ before, honestly.” He mused. He couldn’t help but look at the young man by his side. 

“How’d you know about this place?” 

Cloud sighed a tad bitterly and shrugged his shoulders. 

“I sort of ran off here,” he cast a sideways glance at his companion.

“After I failed the Soldier exam… I just sort of, looked around, I guess,” 

Zack bit the inside of his cheek, feeling his shoulders stiffen a bit. He looked at the blonde fully and placed a hand on his shoulder, startling him to look back at him into the eyes. Bright mako indigo to natural sky blue. 

“Hey. You’re going to pass next time. I just know it.” He encouraged quietly and gently shook his shoulder. 

“So don’t give up! Plus, You found a really cool spot and decided to share it with me? That’s an honor in my book.” He smiled softly. 

Cloud looked at him with wide eyes before he cracked a small smile and a nod. He huffed and glanced to the side. 

“... This is supposed to be your celebration. Not a pep talk for me.” He snorted. 

Zack snickered and shrugged, scooting closer and bumping their shoulder again. 

“My party, my rules! No sulking on my watch.” He held up his beer. 

“Cheers!” He looked at Cloud expectantly as he raised his soda and clicked their bottles together. 

They both took a sip of their drinks and looked up at the sky. Stars twinkled underneath the bright lights from Midgar. The light pollution somehow didn't seem as thick there. 

Cloud hugged his legs to his chest and leaned his cheek against his knee. He looked up at Zack, seeing the contented expression on his face. 

“... Are you sure this is enough? I bet you probably do a lot more for your birthday.” 

Zack glanced back at him and shook his head. His expression stayed soft and contented, relaxed further by the dull buzz of alcohol. 

“This is more than enough, Cloud. Seriously, I… needed this.” He smiled genuinely. 

The blonde looked at him before he nodded lightly. He knew Zack had been through a lot recently, even though he tried to carry on as he always did. He bumped his shoulder back lightly to the slightly taller first’s. 

They simply sat together quietly and looked at the stars and leaned against the other. It didn’t feel as awkward as Cloud was nervous it would when he offered to take Zack out for his birthday. He’d just wanted to do something special for him… He was someone who deserved it more then anyone he’d ever met. 

Cloud snuck occasional glances to his side and caught Zack looking back a few times, a small joking smile each time their eyes inadvertently met. Once it happened for the 5th time or so, Zack snorted and knocked into his shoulder again. 

“Got something on your mind, Spike?” 

Cloud’s throat went try, realizing he’d been caught and he flushed lightly as he glanced away. 

“N..No it’s nothing.. Shit, sorry.” He mumbled and rubbed at his arm. 

Zack snickered and poked at his cheek lightly. 

“Hey now, nothing to apologize for. You just seem a little nervous is all.” He commented and still seemed curious. 

Cloud frowned and felt his ears go red. He scratched at his cheek.   
“I uh… Just didn’t expect you to actually want to come hang out.” He fidgeted with his hands lightly. 

Zack blinked before he burst out laughing, hunching over and shaking his head. 

Cloud sputtered, sitting up straighter in sudden panic before Zack shook his head and reached out, putting a hand on his knee firmly. 

“Cloud. I’ve been waiting for you to ask me to hang out with you. You know that right?” He chuckled and grinned when he watched Cloud go a brighter red. 

“I’ve wanted to see you outside of Shinra shit for a bit but didn’t want to, like, overstep my authority or something.” 

Cloud furrowed his brow before he grumbled and covered his face. The tips of his ears were bright red. Cute. 

Zack snorted and shook his and brought his hands up, pulling Cloud’s hands away from his face by the wrists. He moved down a little bit to clearly see his young friend's face. His heart skipped a bit.

Cloud's entire face was flushed and he averted his eyes to the side, his lip twitching slightly as he appeared consumed by embarrassment. 

The first had noticed it a few times before, but he’d always thought Cloud was an attractive guy… and not to mention thoughtful. His grip on the blonde’s wrists loosened briefly before he suddenly followed his instincts and bumped their noses together gently. He pressed a feather light peck to the blonde’s lips before he grinned widely as he pulled back and looked directly into his eyes. 

Cloud looked starstruck as he stared back with a wide gaze. He licked lightly at his own lips and cracked a small smile. 

“Zack...” he snorted before pressing forward softly and planting a gentle kiss back onto Zack’s smiling mouth. 

He huffed out a breath and puffed out his cheeks slightly. 

“Guess that’s your poor man’s birthday gift…” 

Zack choked on a laugh and eagerly ruffled the blonde’s hair affectionately. 

“Damn right! Sometimes the best gifts are the ones to pick yourself!” He announced proudly. His own cheeks were dusted a light pink. 

Cloud rolled his eyes but smiled fondly, pushing at his chest jokingly. 

“Jeez…,” his shoulders sagged lightly, but in contentment. He looked at Zack with warmth in his gaze. 

“Happy Birthday, Zack.” He looked at him, eyes soft. 

Zack beamed and flopped backward on the blanket, tugging Cloud down with him so they looked straight up into the night. 

“Thanks, Cloud.” and he meant it. 

It was the nicest birthday he’d had in a long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and feedback appreciated!  
> See ya next week!


End file.
